<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quitting a Bad Habit by Thrillhouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033362">Quitting a Bad Habit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrillhouser/pseuds/Thrillhouser'>Thrillhouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Stiles Stilinski [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Facials, Handcuffs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrillhouser/pseuds/Thrillhouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his boyfriend Derek, Stiles seduces Jordan Parrish into fucking around. Trashy sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheating Stiles Stilinski [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quitting a Bad Habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third time's the charm for fics, this is my third story. Lemme know what you think. I like Derek, Stiles, and Jordan, but couldn't help but make this mess happen.</p><p>I thought about making this into a Stiles cheating series. That's TBC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan tried to remember how it all started, and how he was just on his back, on his bed, with his pants thrown across the room and Stiles Stilinski’s huge cock pounding deep into him. Earlier that day, it wasn’t new, no Stiles and Jordan hooked up often, so often even now he felt horny, hard, while he lay in the bathtub with an episode of The Good Wife played on the laptop. Touching at his wrists, Jordan couldn’t get his bearings on what and why he and Stiles were fucking around, only the facts. And the fact is he couldn’t say no.</p><p>The facts were, Stiles was his boss’ son. He was in a relationship with Derek Hale. And finally, Stiles pursued Jordan.</p><p>That first introduction, Jordan saw him as a cute, whip-smart guy with too little filter and too much curiosity. Derek and Stiles came to the station for lunch with the boss, a classic odd couple, opposites attract. While Stiles was a jumble of words, wit, and angular limbs, Derek silently stood back, muscular and dark hair. They walked in with a few bags of salad, and a burger for Derek. Jordan didn’t know how long the couple dated, but they had an easy chemistry and contrasted nicely with one another emotionally and physically.</p><p>Even so, Stiles’ charisma was palpable. Jordan could feel it in him, and he was fascinated. The first time they hooked up, Stiles approached Jordan in the locker room. Jordan was looking into his locker, visibly perturbed by the morning’s events. His shoulders were tense, and while in a white tank top, and his pants open, he leaned into the locker, despondent.</p><p>“Long morning?” When had Stiles snuck away from Derek and the Sheriff? How had Jordan not seen him come up to him?</p><p>“Yeah, tough call.” Jordan’s shoulders slumped. At the same time, Stiles brought himself closer to Jordan, back against the locker nearest Jordan, inches away. Grabbing his handcuffs from his belt loop, Stiles spun them around. “These look like fun!” The quick move startled the Deputy, his face turned quickly towards the teen, his eyes wide. “You ever use them for, you know, fun?”</p><p>“Uh, what?” “Well you know! Something fun. You have had fun before, right?” As he grabbed the officer’s closest hip, Stiles leaned into him, an ear to his lips. Jordan, however, couldn’t square away all the sensory information, the hand on his hips that slowly turned him towards the teen, the breath on his ear and neck, his incrementally harder and harder dick, the ‘fun’ Stiles undoubtedly wanted left Jordan curious. “Well,” Stiles inched his hand towards the bulge of his open pants, “want to find out about that kind of fun?”</p><p>“But, but you’re a teenager...” “Eighteen. Still, that doesn’t sound like a no.” “I work for your dad.” “Yes, you do.” “You have a boyfriend.” </p><p>Dropping to his knees, Stiles gifted Jordan with the best blowjob he's ever had. Jordan was conflicted. He could hear footsteps and sounds of officers out in the hallway within earshot of the locker room, and he imagined Derek and Noah eating together, impatiently waiting for Stiles to return. Alternating expertly between Jordan’s balls and his shaft, Stiles’ mouth proved to be a surprising blessing. He came quickly. Apparently, Jordan was backed up, and any touch from any person was long overdue.</p><p>While Stiles slipped out to join his father and boyfriend in the staff break room, Jordan changed quickly thereafter into civilian gear and on his way out of the station. Passing by the break room, he overheard Stiles loudly proclaim to the two other men, “Sorry guys, Scott wanted to know if I could study tonight. Derek, do you mind if I do that?” Stiles made eye contact with Jordan. “Yeah, go for it.” “Cool, I’ll let him know I’m free tonight.” With a spark in Stiles’ eyes and eyes poring into Jordan's, the meaning was clear. Unambiguous.</p><p>That locker room meeting was the beginning, and Jordan just couldn’t quit. While he felt guilty as the other man, he could not bring himself to stop seeing Stiles. He would take any opportunity to see him, in changing rooms at the mall, in the school locker room showers, a few times in Derek’s loft while he was out. Once, Derek was calling Stiles while they fucked in Jordan’s apartment. While Jordan was on his knees, his head rested on his arms, his plump thick ass was speared by Stiles large cock. The teenager expertly hit his prostate with every thrust, and Jordan pushed back to meet him, metronomically. </p><p>“Hey babe,” Stiles answered, “What’s up?” Jordan couldn’t believe Stiles answered. He couldn’t believe he was still thrusting back. He couldn’t believe how hot it was. He came so hard, untouched, silent, while Stiles and Derek parried about the kind of takeout they would have on their date that night.</p><p>Thinking back, Jordan should have dropped the teenager then. While he soaked in a warm bath, his hardon peeking above the water, he weighed the conflict he felt, the arousal as well, against the pain, the real human pain Derek might feel if he discovered. But even so, his willpower remained fully subsumed by the teenager, and his magic orgasms that shook Jordan to his core.</p><p>Earlier that day, Stiles came over to “study with Scott.” It resulted in Jordan on his back, his muscular body rubbed down with massage oil, glistening, and Stiles fucking into him raw, unhinged, passionate. Surprising him he kneaded into Jordan’s tight, muscular pecs, Jordan’s hands were cuffed to the bedpost. Jordan’s cock lept against his abs, spreading pre all over him. Stiles and Jordan looked into one another’s eyes, Jordan’s awe from his wide eyed green against Stiles’ light brown mischievous glee. He couldn’t pull away, wouldn’t, not while Stiles gave him these feelings. Made the more muscular Deputy weak. He wanted to touch himself, wanted so badly to play with his nipples, to stroke his cock, to touch Stiles.</p><p>Jordan’s legs were hooked over the teenager’s shoulders, and Stiles had kept the Deputy waiting a long time before finally taking hold of his cock, and very slowly stroking him. Almost painfully. In contrast to his authoritative and strong thrusts, the strokes inched up Jordan’s dick so uncomfortably slowly, edging the man extremely slowly towards an orgasm that may never arrive. With his other hand, he repositioned the older man slightly, moving one leg round his hip, and the other remained over his shoulder.</p><p>Stiles bit lightly into his calf, took hold of Jordan’s foot, and moved it to his face. Sucking on the toes, Stiles remained inexplicably expert at maintaining his thrusts, stroking the older man’s cock at an excruciatingly slow pace, and sucking his toes. Inch by inch, stroke by painful stroke, Jordan felt the build up as his balls tightened. If he was honest with himself, Jordan had been on the edge of a mindblowing orgasm the instant Stiles entered his apartment. He felt it when he lowered his pants and underwear for the massage. He could feel it the length of the massage, the instant Stiles latched the handcuffs to his wrists. Stiles simply ramped up the intensity of his every orgasm past the point where he could rationally understand all the sensations his body went through.</p><p>Stiles, similarly, felt a tension and pressure build gradually, a heat that washed over him.</p><p>Looking down, Stiles unhooked the second leg, and reached over to grab the Deputy’s face and forced him to look Stiles directly in the face. “Jordan, baby, I want you to cum for me. And when I want you to swallow my whole load.” Jordan nodded, his eyes wide and blissed out. And then he was overtaken by his orgasm. It hit him so hard, like ocean waves crashing against a boat.</p><p>His cum reached over his shoulder, into his armpit, and up to his chin. He continued to tense and thrust upwards, until he fell back boneless against the bed. Stiles very gradually stopped thrusting. He pulled out, much to the protest of the Deputy, and moved to the Deputy’s head, while masturbating to bring himself to cum. Making eye contact again, he thumbed at the cum on Jordan’s chin, pushing it into his mouth, a precursor to Stiles’ cum.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t help himself, he was enthralled to have ensnared both Derek and Jordan, two of Beacon Hills’ most attractive, in shape men. He couldn’t help but map out every crevasse and swell of Jordan’s impressive body, his abs and thighs and arms were perfect, and as he masturbated, Stiles relished in seeing his effect on the older man. “Open wide, Deputy!” Stiles thrust once, twice, and came at the third thrust into his hand. His shot burst all over the Deputy’s face, into his mouth, painting the side of his face and even reaching into his hair.</p><p>Racked with the intensity of his orgasm, Stiles fell forward slightly, grasping the Deputy’s shoulder to right himself. Both men panted heavily, their breath in unison, uniformly uneven.</p><p>As he tried to scrub off the day in the bath, Jordan reflected on that latest fuck. It was hot. It was wrong. His wrists were slightly raw from the handcuffs. And he felt bad when Stiles phoned Derek, apologizing for being late, “...cause Scott and I lost track of time shooting the shit.” As he thought over the past little while, with Stiles, Jordan couldn’t help but feel for Derek. He would quit him. He can’t quit him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>